Caught in the Middle of a Girl's Battlefield
by MelsLuvsAATC
Summary: Cowritten by DarkAngelDanielleSeville & Me Simon & Jeanette are dating just like the others. It's off 2 the County Fair were we meet a kind character named Dani who is one of Trever's best friends. When Simon starts falling for Dani what will Jeanette do
1. Chapter 1: Meet Dani

**HURRAY! Guess what! Dark Angel Danielle Seville and I are Co writing this story please read and reveiw. OMG it's long but it's good trust me and if you like Dark Angel Danielle Seville and you trust her, read, REVEIW! I Did not come it with the name much all I did was add girl's to it and Dark Angel Danielle Seville had the rest of the name.**

**Caught in the middle of a Girl's Battlefield**

_It was an exciting day. Oh wait….that's way too boring for a beginning to a totally awesome story. Ugh….it was a freakishly, stunning, breathtaking, striking, marvelous day. There, that's a way better beginning. Oh forgot to tell you this takes place during the beginning of summer vacation. _

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Melody were all looking forward to going to the County Fair, mostly because all the rides were free **(Gosh, I wish they were free in real life *Only at Six Flags* #Wait! You have to pay to get into Six Flags! DANG!) **And it was a fun thing for kids to do to celebrate the beginning of summer vacation and school being out and all. They were going to meet the Chipettes and Trever when they got there.

"Bye Dave." Theodore said. They all walked out the door and began to walk. Yes they were walking to the fair.

"Why do we have to walk?" Alvin complained.

"Because you need the exercise." Melody replied.

"What are you talking about? I'm not the one who is overweight like you."

"Excuse me?"

"Hey just saying."

"Well, I don't consider myself to be overweight, Alvin. I'm just a little chubby as all."

"Yeah I take that back, you're sort of like Eleanor size with a chest."

"ALVIN! THAT'S NOT APPROPRIATE!" Simon yelled.

"Hey, it was a compliment." Alvin said. "The only reason why Melody doesn't look that fat is because all the fat goes to her butt, hips, and thunder thighs. Not to mention she's tall."

"HEY! I DON'T HAVE THUNDER THIGHS!" Melody shouted.

"Changing subject." Theodore said. "Are you all excited to actually get to go without adult supervision?"

"Yes," Simon replied. "But Dave said we must listen to Melody and Trever."

"Oh great," Alvin snorted. "You had to bring _his _name in your sentence."

"Who Trever?" Theodore asked.

"Yeah, no dip Theo." Alvin said with a touch of anger. "Melody, I don't understand why you even like him. He's so _dark_."

"Well…" Melody said. "Whatever Trever's personality is, Alvin. It's really none of your business. Besides, you're just jealous of him because he beat you at baseball and then you were no longer captain of the baseball team. Frankly, I think that was fair. Your already captain of the football team, basketball team, and the soccer team."

"Well…..baseball was more my thing."

"Yeah right, you told me your favorite sport was football because of the cheerleaders."

"Touché."

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Melody walked on and turned the block and there they saw the County Fair.

"OMG! BRIT AND I ARE RIDING EVRYTHING!" Alvin squealed.

"Good for you." Melody sarcastically said with a little hand clap after. "So…..Simon?" Melody asked while they were walking to the cross walk.

"What?"

"How's your relationship with Jeanette going?"

"Fine I guess."

"What do you mean I guess?" Alvin asked.

"Well we really don't talk much." Simon sighed. "Whenever we go on a date she just listens to whatever I say. I don't know why she never talks to me."

"You just need to give her some time." Theodore said as the Chipmunks and Melody crossed the sidewalk.

"Yeah." Melody added. "Jeanette is extremely shy."

"I am well aware of that Melody. I just wish she was more…..exhilarating and a lot more uproarious and fervent."

"In English please, I don't speak nerd." Alvin groaned.

"You know more exciting, loud, crazy, and wild."

"You do realize your chances of that happening are slim to none." Melody said in a serious tone of voice.

"Yes I do realize that, Mels." Simon sighed as they walked closer and closer to the gates of the County fair. "But it is nice to dream."

When the Chipmunks and Melody entered the front gate they were told to have a nice time and enjoy the free rides. They all went to their favorite steel bench in the shade where they were to wait for the Chipettes and Trever. While sitting on the bench,

"Hey, has anyone bought money for games and food?" Alvin asked with a worried face while hoping they wouldn't have to go back home and get some because he forgot his own,

"Yes, I do have money Alvin." Simon said. "But I was saving it for Jean and I."

"Yeah, me too." Theodore added. "But I don't have enough to split amongst us."

"Now you all know that I always have money." Melody said pulling out a large amount of cash and split it up evenly. "Whatever your change is at the end of the day Alvin, give it back to me and whatever you spent you owe me."

"Oh my gosh!" Alvin said taking the money. "I really appreciate this. So this must mean you don't hate my guts?"

"Let's just say I'm in my better moods today." Melody said. "So don't piss me off."

"Dang Melody." Theodore said with a dropped jaw after he counted Alvin's half. "Three letters, A-T-M."

"How did you get all this money?" Simon said after counting the money himself.

"Let's see," Melody began. "Babysitting you three, babysitting the Chipettes, weekly chores, mowing neighbors lawns, and….."

"Okay we get the point!" Alvin interrupted. "OMG where is Brittany and the girls? They were supposed to be here at 12 and its 12 right now."

"OMG, Alvin!" Theodore said. "Shut up, they'll be here when they get here." It was then Melody began screaming hi and over hear and waving her hands up.

"Is that the Chipettes?" Alvin asked.

"No you dim rod." Melody snorted. "It's Trever."

"Why am I not surprised?" Trever then ran over and gave Melody an enormous bear hug. Alvin stuck out his tongue at his two brothers and pointed at it while making gagging noises. When Trever released Melody, Melody noticed that Trever wasn't alone. He was with another girl.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you." Trever said. "Everyone, this is my best friend from Michigan. Her name is Danielle, but you can call her Dani. She and I met up yesterday randomly at the ice cream parlor and I found out she's going to be staying out here in California with relatives for the whole entire summer. So I hope you didn't mind that I brought her along just to show her the County fair. We haven't seen each other in such a long time and there is so much to catch up on."

"Oh it's fine with me." Theodore said. "Nice to meet you Dani." Theodore said shaking her hand.

"Oh hi." Alvin said sarcastically but not really. Alvin thought Dani was kind of cute but didn't want Melody to know that he thought one of _Trever's_ friends were cute and besides he had Brittany, a total hottie and captain of the cheerleading squad. Simon on the other hand didn't pay any attention to Trever and Dani's arrival. He was busy on his huge, block, 90s cell phone talking to Jeanette **(THUMBS UP for giant 90s cell phones)**.

"Jeanette, where are you and your sisters?" Simon said in the receiver. "I can't hear you speak up…..OMG if you can't understand my directions give the phone to Ellie….. Me in a bad mood...Look Jean, meet us at the bench in the shade…See you soon….Bye." Simon hung up the phone and turned around and yelled. "SOMETIMES SHE MAKE'S ME SO ANGERY! I MEAN FIRST SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS, AND THEN SHE'S GIVING ME ALL THIS LIP ABOUT HOW I AM IN A BAD MOOD! THEN…." Simon paused when he saw everyone was staring at him. Then his eye's came in contact with Dani's. Simon was hypnotized; he completely forgot about his little phone fight **(YOU MEAN HUGE PHONE FIGHT)** and started to relax a bit. Then in a sweet voice he said, "Who's your friend?" Before Trever could say something Dani interrupted him,

"Hi, my name is Danielle, but you call me Dani."

"I think Danielle is a beautiful name." Simon said kissing her hand. Dani blushed. "So…..who are you?" When Dani started reciting what Trever had told Melody, Alvin, and Theodore Melody pulled Trever behind the shady tree.

"Melody, you seem a little upset? Are you alright?" Trever asked.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be?" She responded.

"Melody, I know what you're thinking and I'm telling you were just friends."

"Just friends?"

"Yes, now why would I break the heart of the one I like?"

"I don't know." Melody turned her head down.

"Melody, you and I both know I'm not like that. Besides, I don't even think Dani is attracted to me."

"But why wouldn't she be? I mean every single girl at school wanted to date you and still do."

"Well Melody, see for yourself." Melody and Trever then poked out from behind the tree to see Dani talking of another topic with Simon. Dani was blushing and Simon was in a trance of love. Alvin and Theodore weren't paying attention; they were looking for the Chipettes. Melody knew just by looking that Dani and Simon were smitten, she knew this was going to be hard on Jeanette. Trever then whispered in Melody's ear,

"Melody, I know that you are best friends with Jeanette and Simon is your brother but this isn't your business. I know how badly you want to go up to Simon and smack him and yell and scream you have a girlfriend."

"Geez Trever, you know, I really hate when you use your vampire powers to read me like that."

"What can I say, I am a ¾ vampire and sometimes there are times that I have to read you."

When Melody and Trever returned to the bench, Alvin started yelling,

"BRITTANY! OVER HEAR! JEANETTE, ELEANOR! OVER HERE!" Brittany ran as fast as her pink flip flops could take her and she ran right into Alvin's arms. Alvin quite enjoyed that moment frankly because Brittany looked really pretty **(Alvin: Are you kidding? She looked sexy!) **in her pink tube top and hot pink mini skirt. Eleanor was wearing a light green spaghetti strap tank top; she was also wearing her summer tie that read: Beach Babe, she was wearing ripped shorts along with her checkered _Converse_. Theodore was stuttering when Eleanor approached him. He was blushing so hard when Eleanor gave him a kiss on the cheek with her strawberry lip glossed lips. Jeanette was wearing a purple and blue halter tie dye halter top with some old jeans that were torn slightly; she was wearing dark blue _go-go boots_. Her hair was in a tidy bun **(Obviously Brittany helped her)** and she wore her purple glasses instead of her pink ones. She looked stunning. She walked over to Simon who was still looking at Dani and admiring her beautiful black hair.

"Simon?" She asked. "Simon?" She snapped her fingers and Simon was out of the trance.

"What? What's going on? Are we on a ride? Oh Jeanette, it's you."

"Look Simon, I'm sorry about are little fight on the phone, could you forgive me?"

"Yeah." Simon and Jeanette hugged one another right in front of Dani. Dani's jaw dropped in her mind that is. **(OMG is that physically possible?) **Dani was crushing on Simon and Simon had a girlfriend, she felt hurt. Simon and Jeanette stopped hugging and Trever introduced Dani to the Chipettes.

"I like that name." Eleanor said. "Danielle is such a pretty name."

"Yeah, they usually tell me that." Dani said.

"Well, any friend of the boys and Melody is a friend of mine." Brittany happily said.

"Same here." Jeanette said. Dani watched Jeanette, eyeing her with hatred but Dani wasn't a bad person **(SHE really isn't and if you disagree you really don't get this story then)** she was not the kind of girl to start something or steal another girlfriend's boyfriend, so she pushed the hatred out of her mind and stayed calm.

"Come on we're burning daylight." Alvin said. "Let's ride some rides already."

When everyone began to walk, Simon didn't hold Jeanette's hand like what all the other couples were doing….he kept staring at Dani. He liked her but then again he liked Jeanette, he was so confused.

"Okay let's ride the _Tilt-A-Whirl_ first." Melody said.

"Don't you mean the Tilt-A-_Hurl_?" Alvin joked while nudging Brittany's shoulder. Melody frowned and got in a car with Trever and Dani.

"Aren't you coming Simon?" Jeanette asked.

"Ugh….I think I'll go and keep Melody company on this one."

"Company?"

"Yeah." Simon left and took a seat right next to Dani who was on his right he was on the edge so there was no one on the left. DAni was really surprised to see Simon come and sit with her, she assumed that he would sit with Jeanette but he choose her. Jeanette rushed to find a seat but she couldn't sit with her sisters and the rest of the boys because it was a maximum of 4 passengers per car. So she sadly sat alone in the ride. Through the whole rides twists and turns she was bored out of her mind.

"Where to next?" Dani said excited. Simon was standing right next to her. Jeanette just ignored this because she knew that Simon was riding the rides with Dani was because he was probably just being friendly like he always is.

"Let's ride the_ Power Surge_!" **(SERIOUSLY THE POWER SURGE IS THE BEST CARNIVAL RIDE EVER SAYS MelsLuvsAATC)** Brittany squealed. For the next hour and a half of riding rides the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Melody, Dani, and Trever all headed to the game booths. Simon had not rode one ride with Jeanette but she knew he just had to win her something from the game booth.

"Step right up! Test your strength!" Yelled a man who was working the test your strength game at the carnival. Melody nudged Trever.

"You're asking me to show off." He whispered. Melody nodded with a smile.

"Oh I got to see this." Alvin said. "Nobody ever wins at the tall test your strength." Trever raised the mallet and WHACK! DING!

"We have a winner." Yelled the man. "A very strong one too." Melody picked out a giant orange teddy bear.

"You were saying Alvin?" Melody asked. Alvin just smiled and stuck his two middle fingers up right as Melody passed with the teddy bear so Melody wouldn't see that he was flicking her off.

"Hey you smarty?" Another carnival man yelled, he was talking to Simon. "Answer my riddle and you win a prize."

"Alright." Simon said laying his money down. "Give me your most difficult riddle."

"Okay, let's see.. A boy was at a carnival and went to a booth where a man said to the boy, "If I write your exact weight on this piece of paper then you have to give me $50, but if I cannot, I will pay you $50. The boy looked around and saw no scale so he agrees; thinking no matter what the carnie writes he'll just say he weighs more or less.  
In the end the boy ended up paying the man $50. How did the man win the bet?"

"Hmmmmm." Simon wondered. "Oh duh, it's because the carnie wrote, "your exact weight" on the paper.

"Hey your good kid." Simon then picked out a purple and white bear and gave it to Dani. Dani was shocked to see that Simon gave her the prize, she thanked him with a friendly hug. Jeanette couldn't take it anymore she ran to the bathroom. Melody saw Jeanette and told Trever to watch everyone and meet her and Jeanette by the food stands under their bench.

Jeanette was in the stall crying her eyes out. Melody stood outside the stall and said,

"Jeanette, you've got to understand. That things like this happen."

"NO! I'm fine Melody. GO AWAY!" Jeanette replied.

"Jeanette, I know your upset but Dani's not a boyfriend stealer."

"How would you know?"

"Trever would have told me and when Simon went to ride with her on the rides she was very surprised that he didn't ride with you. Listen, Simon's just falling for someone else and that's Dani right now."

"Melody, has there ever been a time where Simon told you he wished a little something more out of me."

"Yes, he kind of wished you were exciting and out of control and not so quiet and locked up. Now come on Jeanette pick yourself up and take Simon's advice as well."

The stall opened and Jeanette said,

"No more tears, say hello to your new Jeanette."

"That's the spirit. Come on Jeanette everything will be fine we'll find you another boy…"

"No, I'm going to win Simon back." Jeanette said.

"Jeanette that's not what I meant by picking yourself up….JEANETTE!" Melody ran after Jeanette who was heading straight to Simon.

Everyone was happy to see Jeanette and Melody back.

"Look, Theo won me a fishy." Eleanor said.

"Alvin won a stuffed poodle at the balloon dart game."

"Melody, are you alright?" Theodore asked in concern. Melody was panting because she was trying to catch up with Jeanette.

"Oh I'm just….peachy." Melody lied.

"Oh Simon." Jeanette asked sweetly.

"Yes Jeanette."

"Could we please ride the _Tunnel of Love_ together?"

"Oh sure."

"Can I join you?" Dani asked.

"Yeah." Simon replied.

Simon, Dani, and Jeanette both got on the ride while the others watched. Alvin was laughing with Brittany. Eleanor and Theodore knew what was going to happen by the looks of it. Trever just stood there like he already knew what was going to happen when they exit which is truly possible because he is a ¾ vampire. When they all saw the boat come out they all saw Simon's clothes ripped to pieces with two shades of lipstick all over him including the lips and Dani and Jeanette were gripping onto the bars of the boat giving each other the stink eye.

"Damn, I didn't know Alvin and Simon swamped bodies." Melody randomly said. Everyone stared at her. When they all got off the ride, Jeanette grabbed her sister's arms and they began to walk home. Dani frowned and said,

"Trever, I think everyone's leaving."

"Yeah, bye Melody I'll call you." Trever and Dani walked in the opposite direction. Alvin, Theodore, and Melody just looked at Simon all covered in lipstick. Simon spoke,

"Look's like I'm caught in the middle of a girl's battle field."

"Yes you are." Melody, Theodore, and Alvin said.

"Yet, this is only the beginning of the battle." Alvin said as Melody, Simon, Theodore, and him began to walk home.

* * *

**OMG what happened it the tunnel of love to cause Jeanette and Dani to become offical enemies? Find out in the next chapter, Please don't say that Dani is stealing Simon away from Jeanette or she's a b**** because then you got the story all wrong. Dani was being polite and letting Simon give her the prize and go on the rides and yes, she does like him but since Jeanette never said anything before her meltdown Dani pretty much thought Jeanette didn't mind. So please dont write that in your reveiw. Dani is not my character it's Dark Angel Danielle Seville's character as I said this is our first chapter of out Co-written story. Chapter two will becoming soon I promise. **


	2. Chapter 2: Somethings Just Don't Work

**Sorry this took so long to make but you won't be sorry. This is a very good chapter. **

It had only been a couple days ago since Dani and Jeanette's battle for Simon began. Melody was home alone while Dave and the boys were out to see a movie. It was Alvin's idea; he wanted to take Simon out of the house. Although Melody was not interested in the movie they were seeing. She couldn't remember the name of the movie but she knew it was a total guy flick and she heard it only got three and half stars. So Melody was sitting in her room writing down a list of pranks she was going to pull on Alvin. **(Like whoopee cushions to stink bombs) **The phone rang, RING! RING! RING!

"Hello." Melody said in the phone.

"Hey Melody, I'm just calling just like I said I was going to." Trever said in the receiver.

"Oh…." Melody turned in to a sigh.

"Oh I'm sorry did I remind you of what happened? I'm sorry."

"No it's just that…"

"Are you okay Melody?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine it's just that I'm worried about Simon as all. He hasn't spoken or smiled since _that_ day."

"Really? That's odd because Dani hasn't called or spoken to me since _that_ day. It's _my_ fault, I'm _so_ sorry."

"Trever, it's not your fault. It's nobody's fault but Simon's. I think he's confused, but it doesn't surprise me really I mean, I think he _still_ loves Jeanette, _but_ he _also_ loves Dani."

"I wish I could help in some way."

"Perhaps we can…..you go and find Dani and talk to her, she'll listen to you. I'll talk to Jeanette, she's my best friend."

"Okay Melody I'll try….I'll talk to you later." Trever hung up the phone. Melody finished her list with _water guns _listed on it and went to her drawer and put it in and then she locked it.

Melody knocked on the Miller's door. Eleanor answered.

"Hey Melody." She said.

"Hey Ellie, I know this may be a bad time but can I please talk to Jeanette?"

"Is Simon with you?"

"No, he, Alvin, Theo, and Dave went to see a movie."

"Okay you can come in." Melody stepped inside the house.

"Melody…Jeanette hasn't eaten in days. I had to ask if Simon was around because I just don't want her to cry again. You see, when Jeanette pulled on us to leave she crashed into tears after we were out of everyone's sight."

"Oh that's terrible. Where's Brittany?"

"She's at cheer practice."

"Oh I forgot she has summer cheer practice."

"Jeanette?" Eleanor asked as she opened her door with a creek.

"Yeah?" She responded sulky.

"It's Melody." Eleanor and Melody walked inside the room and shut the door. Eleanor pulled two chairs by Jeanette's bed.

"How are you feeling?" Melody asked.

"How am I feeling?" Jeanette said. "Like trash."

"Jeanette…..you're not trash."

"How would you know? I mean you and I both know that he likes that Dani girl."

"And you…" Melody, Eleanor, and Jeanette were silent. "You see Jeanette, he loves you and Dani. I think he's confused."

"Confused? HA! He loves her more and I know it. I wish that Dani never came into my life, I wish that little bi-"

"HEY! DON'T YOU DARE CALL DANI THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE JELIOUS!" More silence passed. Eleanor took Melody's hand and guided her out of the room and they walked outside.

"How dare Jeanette almost call her that!" Melody yelled.

"You've got to understand." Eleanor said. "How would you feel if Trever found another girl he loved and left you alone?" Melody was silent….she was thinking about how she felt when she thought Trever was falling for Dani.

"Ellie, I really want you to try and get Jeanette to eat again. It's not healthy."

"I'll try."

Meanwhile Trever was looking for Dani. He stopped by her relatives' house, it was a huge mansion **(So we can assume that their extremely rich)**. He rang the door bell and a tall male young adult answered the door.

"Is Dani here?" Trever asked.

"Ugh…no she's not. You're Trever right?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Nice to meet you I'm her older cousin John." Then another young adult appeared in doorway. He looked exactly like John but had bright silver eyes.

"Hello, did I hear the name Trever?"

"Yeah Collin."

"Hold on," Trever exclaimed. "You're twins?"

"Yeah…were Dani's rich older cousins. We've heard so much about you from Dani." Collin said.

"Ugh yeah we've been friends since I lived down in Michigan. May I ask do you _know_ where Dani is?"

"Ugh…." John said. "I think she's down by the lake." **(Yes they own a lake that's how rich they are)** John pointed at a pathway that led down a hill.

"If you keep on following the hill you'll see the lake." Collin added. "Be careful though, she's kind of upset."

"Yeah I know." Trever whispered to himself as he walked down the pathway on the hill. Soon he saw the lake. It was a very beautiful lake and there he saw a dock with a speed boat tied up to the dock. Dani was sitting on the dock skipping some stones. Trever approached her,

"Hey Dani." Dani was startled, she almost fell into the lake but Trever grabbed her hand and pulled her up before her sneaker hit the water.

"You scared me." Dani said as Trever pulled her to the dock.

"Now how could I scare you?"

"Well, I don't know, you just did. So…why are you here?"

"Dani, you have got to let this go."

"I know, I wish that I never met Simon and yet I'm happy that I did. I wish I hadn't because now I feel guilty that I split Jeanette and Simon apart. I'm glad I met Simon, because we have so much in common. I wish Jeanette and I didn't fight in the tunnel of love over him."

"You know, you got yourself into a sticky situation."

"I just hate fighting. I feel terrible; I wish I could have befriended Jeanette instead of becoming enemies. I should have never tampered with Simon and Jeanette's relationship, but I really have never ever felt this way about a boy before."

"Dani I'm afraid I can't help you with this. All I can say is you have got repair this…Simon is scaring the crap out of Melody."

"Well, I was going to have a party to celebrate my arrival. A _big_ party and maybe if I invite Jeanette she will know that I'm really sorry about our Tunnel of Love fight. If I invite Simon they can make up."

"Hey that's a good idea. See, I knew you could figure out a solution." Trever and Dani gave each other a high five and walked back to her older cousins' mansion.

"The invites will be out soon." Dani told Trever before Trever began to head home. "Probably they'll be arriving in two days."

"Okay, bye Dani." Trever waved as he walked back home.

Melody was silent during dinner. She was so angry, she was angry with herself for yelling at Jeanette and angry with Jeanette because of what she was going to say about Dani. She played with her mashed potatoes completely ignoring Alvin and Theodore talking about how great the movie was. Simon still wasn't speaking but his cheeks were pinker which was a good sign. Melody then said,

"I'm not hungry. Can I be excused?" Dave nodded. Melody was about to walk upstairs to her room and then she saw Trever at the window. Melody took notice quickly and snuck out the door.

"Come with me Melody." Trever said.

"But….I can't just leave." Melody said.

"Yeah you can. Come on, whatever happened to Melody, the master at breaking rules and never getting caught?" Melody smiled stupidly and took his offer.

"Where are we going anyways?" Melody asked Trever as they were walking down the street.

"Just around the block. I sensed that you were upset so I thought I'd tell you the good news now."

"What good news? I have none. Jeanette almost called Dani a bitch and I yelled at her and everything is ruined." Melody then began to cry. Trever wrapped one arm around her and Melody held onto him.

"I know. I had a vision. Anyways I talked to Dani."

"And?" Melody raised her head up and came eye to eye with Trever.

"And she's very sorry about what happened. She wants to make it up to Jeanette about her fight and to Simon for making him feel guilty. She's going to throw a huge party at her relatives' mansion and she was going to invite just you and me but do to what has happened she's inviting you, me, _all_ the Chipettes, and _all _of the Chipmunks.

"That's great that you got through to Dani, but this sounds a little risky."

"Hey it's worth a try." Trever then hugged Melody and just as this happened a little old lady walked by and yelled,

"HEY! GET A ROOM!" Melody and Trever quickly broke out of their hug and began to run the rest of the block. When they got back, Trever said.

"You know what, that was awkward."

"What, the old lady or Alvin's collection of toe nail clippings?" **(WHAT HE COLLECTS TOE NAILS!) **

"No, although those are extremely awkward things. I'm talking about us. I mean I got through to Dani and you couldn't get through to Jeanette which proves boys are better therapists." Melody then gave Trever a stupid grin and walked into her house and quickly slipped into her room.

Two days had passed, at the Chipettes house, the mail was just arriving.

"OMG! MAIL! MAYBE IT'S THE BRAND NEW FACIAL KIT I ORDERED!" Brittany squealed. Brittany got the mail and was disappointed to see that her kit didn't come. "Miss Miller, Miss Miller, Miss Miller, Miss Miller." Brittany read. "Miss Miller, HEY!"

"What's going on?" Eleanor asked.

"We got invitations to a very rich party."

"How can you tell?"

"Hello, if the envelope is written in golden ink then it's obviously fancy." Jeanette walked in as Brittany opened the envelope. "See, I told you so." The invitation was made out of pure silver and was decorated with little pieces of sapphire and topaz.

"You got one too, Jeanette." Eleanor said handing Jeanette the envelope.

"OMG!" Brittany screamed. "You'll never guess who this invitation is from." Jeanette quickly opened her envelope and the invitation read,

_**You Have Been Invited to a Welcoming Party**_

Jeanette then opened the invitation and read,

_**For: Danielle **_

Jeanette stared blankly at the invitation; she wondered why Dani would even think to invite her to any party of hers if they were in war.

_**When: June 11**__**th**_

"Isn't June 11th today?" Eleanor asked.

"I think so." Brittany said checking the calendar. "Yeah it is."

_**Time: 3:00-10:00 P.M **_

_**Where: At my older cousins' mansion (Trever will guide you)**_

_**P.S Where something formal. 3 Dani**_

"That was very sweet of Dani to invite us." Eleanor said.

"She didn't tell us her relatives were rich. OMG! I better go do my hair for tonight." Brittany raced to the bathroom like a speeding bullet.

"So…are you going?" Eleanor asked.

"No." Jeanette replied. "I don't want to."

"But Simon will be there."

"That's the point."

"Jean, why would she invite you to her party if she wasn't sorry?"

"I don't know so she could make out with him in front of me."

"Jean, he's still your boyfriend there wasn't any official breakup."

"It doesn't matter, I'm not going." Jeanette then ran upstairs passed Miss Miller who was walking down the stairs and ran to Eleanor's, Brittany's, and her room and slammed the door shut and ran to her bed, buried her face in her pillow and cried.

"What's wrong with Jeanette?" Miss Miller asked Eleanor.

"Some girl drama, but I'm sure she'll be fine." Eleanor lied through her teeth.

Meanwhile at the Chipmunks house after reading their invitations,

"I don't know, Melody." Simon finally spoke after all that time. "I really don't want Jeanette more upset with me."

"Well I'm going for sure!" Alvin yelled. "I'm the DJ I _have_ to go."

"Everyone's going to be there." Theodore squealed. "Maybe Ellie and I will get to help cook dinner."

"I think you should go Si, but I'm not forcing you to." Melody said.

When the clock struck 2:45 P.M, Trever rang the doorbell. He looked mighty clean cut in his white shirt/tannish tie and black pants.

"Simon's staying behind?" Trever asked.

"Yeah." Melody responded. Alvin rung the doorbell to the Chipettes house and Brittany answered the door. Brittany and Eleanor were all ready to go.

"Is Jeanette coming?" Melody asked.

"No." Eleanor responded.

"Well, we tried." Trever said as they walked closer and closer to the mansion. Once they got to the mansion, Trever rang the doorbell and John and Collin answered. They saw Trever and let everyone in without checking the list. Dani ran to Melody and they hugged like sisters, maybe that was the reason why Melody got so angry. I mean Melody was popular but she never really had a friend that was her age and felt like a sister to her.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so glad you came." Dani said happily. "Look, I'm really sorry about what happened."

"It's cool." Alvin said.

"All water under the bridge." Eleanor added.

"Say, where's Simon and Jeanette?"

"They couldn't come." Melody said. "They were ugh….too tired." Melody so was lying and Dani could tell but Dani let it go.

"Come on, I'll show you to the dance room." Dani showed them to a dark room that was lit up by neon lighting and there was a disco ball twirling around. There was a DJ booth that had a giant picture of Alvin behind it and Alvin quickly went to the booth and put on his red shutter shades. **(THUMBS UP ON SHUTTER SHADES!)**

"Where are all the guests?" Melody asked

"The rest of the guests will be arriving a little bit later." Dani said. "I just wanted you to come early because I…wanted to talk to Jeanette."

"I understand. I see that you really are sorry."

"I know that everyone believes me except Jeanette. Poor Simon…how is he?"

"He's okay, I guess."

"Oh. Maybe I should change the subject."

"You know Dani, when you first came I thought you were in love with Trever, but you and I both know you already knew that." Dani looked at Melody.

"How did you know that I knew that?"

"Well…..to point this out," Melody then began to whisper. "Your fangs are showing."

"How did you know I was a vampire?"

"Dani, I'm dating a ¾ vampire. I would know."

"Melody, you can't tell anyone. Please, you can't."

"Don't worry about it. I will keep you're secret."

"Thanks Melody, you're like a twin sister I never had." Melody smiled at Dani's comment.

At the Chipmunks house Simon was staring at the outfit his brothers picked out for him to wear to Dani's party. He quickly picked up the clothes and changed into them he didn't know what he was doing but he thought it was the right thing to do.

Back at the party, Theodore was searching top and bottom for his lost tie.

"Oh where could it be? Oh I remember I left it at the Chipettes house when we went to get the girls."

"Ellie, tell Melody that I'll be back in 15 minutes. I've got to go and get my tie." Eleanor nodded as Theodore walked out the door he ran into Simon.

"Simon?"

"Shhhhhh." Simon said covering Theodore's mouth. "You can't tell Jeanette that I'm here." Theodore nodded as Simon let go of his mouth.

When Theodore reached the Chipettes house he opened the door to find Jeanette lying on a couch.

"Theodore? What are you doing here?"

"I left my tie." Theodore said. "Here it is." He picked it up.

"So…is Simon at the party?"

"Well no he told me he wasn't going." Theodore lied.

"Really? He must really care about me. In fact I think I'll go over to your house to see him."

"NO!" Theodore yelled.

"Why not?"

"Because he's working on a science experiment."

"Surely he would want my help then."

"Okay I'll tell you the truth!" Theodore said at Jeanette's knees. "He said he wasn't going and then he changed his mind and decided to go and he told me not to tell you!" Jeanette didn't blow a gasket, she didn't yell, she simply went to her closet and pulled out her purple dress and said,

"I'm coming too."

Back at the party the clock struck 8:00. Simon couldn't find Dani, Brittany, or anyone in this crowded dance floor. Then he saw Dani on a bench and he sat beside her and she said,

"I knew you were coming."

"Listen, Dani, I really, really, really, like you a lot. Jeanette isn't in her happiest moods with me but you probably aren't mad at me, right?"

"Of course I'm not mad at you. Sure I was pissed that you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend."

"I should have told you, but I just got so helplessly lost in your beautiful hazel eyes."

"Come on there are not that beautiful."

"No, their beautiful because I like you."

"YO, YO, YO, YO!" Alvin burst on the microphone. "I THINK IT'S TIME TO SLOW THINGS DOWN! LET'S HAVE THIS NEXT DANCE DEDICATED TO MISS DANIELLE HERSELF!" The crowd burst into screams. Alvin flipped the record all cool before putting it down **(He flipped it BASKETBALL STYLE)**. The song Miracule by Paramore began playing.

"Oh my gosh I love this song." Dani and Simon both said.

"Do you want to dance, Miss Danielle?" Simon asked. Dani without a word took his hand and they began to slow dance. Melody and Trever of course joined, Alvin left the DJ stand to join Brittany. Eleanor sat sadly wondering where Theodore was.

**Miracle written and sung by Paramore**

I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I  
When this memory fades  
I'm gonna make sure it's replaced  
With happiness  
cause finally  
I've told you  
That I love you

And I'm not going  
'Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't leave you  
So you won't give up on a miracle  
When it might save you

I've learned to run from  
Anything uncomfortable  
I've tied my pain below and no one ever has to know  
That inside I'm broken  
I try again and again  
To cut my tears and kill these fears  
But have I told you, have I?

I'm not going  
'Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't leave you  
So you won't give up on a miracle  
When it might save you

You might understand if you use your eyes  
Oh why

I'll get it right this time (this time)  
Let's leave the past behind  
Oh why

I'll get it right this time  
You might understand if you use your eyes  
Oh why

I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and...

I don't want to run from anything uncomfortable  
I just want, no  
I just need this pain to end right here

I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't leave you  
So you won't give up on a miracle  
'Cause it might save you

Yeah, it might save you  
Oh, it might save you

You might understand if, if you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes

When the song finished, Simon began to move in for a kiss and Dani was moving in closing her eyes until

**BAM! THE DOORS BURST OPEN!**

"Hello! Did someone call for a party crasher!" Jeanette yelled. Theodore ran to Eleanor and they grasped each other.

"Jeanette?" Simon said going towards her.

"Simon, enjoying your little date with Dani are we?"

"We were just dancing."

"Ugh huh…that explains the fact you were about to kiss her."

"You know what," Dani began. "I tried to be nice to you. Why can't you except the fact that Simon possibly might not like you the way he used to anymore." Jeanette was silent, the room was silent. Before Jeanette could have tears roll down her face she whispered loud enough for only Dani and Simon to hear.

"Simon, were through." Glass broke, the Earth turned, the wind blew, and the sky fell. Simon's world was shattered. He ran out of the dance room to the balcony followed by Dani. Alvin refired up the party by distracting them with the song, _Five Star Chick_. Brittany and Eleanor followed Jeanette home leaving their boyfriends at the party.

"Simon?" Dani asked. Simon was crying. "It's a beautiful night."

"I'd never thought…..I'd…I'd…I'd never thought that Jeanette and I would break up. I just need to be alone."

"Simon, I'm not leaving you like this. Come on, smile for me." Simon looked at her and she took her fingers to his mouth and made him smile. Simon began to laugh, so did Dani.

"Dani, I was thinking, since I'm single. Do you want to go out with me?"

"Sure, okay, yeah." Then they gave each other a great big hug.

* * *

**ATTENTION: You know the outfits they wear to the party, I got links to them at the bottom of my fanfiction page. GO Check them out!**

**Oh boy what's Jeanette gonna say when she finds Simon's dating Dani? Will we ever find out what happened in the Tunnel of Love? Was the grandma random? Yes, yes she was. Find more questions in more answers in the next chapter stay tuned. **

**Remember this is CO WRITTEN by Dark Angel Danielle Seville and ****MelsLuvsAATC**


	3. Chapter 3: Save a Life Reveal a Secret

**Thrid chapter baby! THIS ONE IS MEGA EXTRMELY SUPER GOOD WITH TWICE THE RANDOM! :) :D Leave a reveiw. Go to my page and check my poll and rate this story. Remember COWRITTEN: Dark Angel Danielle Seville and MelsLuvsAATC**

"Simon, Dani's here." Shouted Alvin from the kitchen with an apple in one hand.

"OH DEAR! SHE'S PUNCTUAL!" Simon yelled putting on his dress shirt.

"I'm just going to nod my head like I know what you're talking about when you say punctual."

"OH COME ON ALVIN DO YOU PAY ATTENETION IN ENGLISH!"

"Ugh…..no."

"Obviously, it means she's on time."

"Then what's the word for late?" Simon frowned at Alvin's question do to the fact he was't fully ready. He didn't want anything to go wrong for the fact of the matter Simon and Dani were going to have dinner on Dani's older cousins' speed boat on their lake. It was three days after Dani's party and Simon's breakup with Jeanette. Simon quickly went back upstairs to get his bug spray.

"Hello, anyone home?" Dani asked walking inside the house.

"Ugh…no." Alvin sarcastically said. Dani walked in with a frown her face.

"You know," She said to Alvin. "Melody _is_ right about you. You're enough to drive someone insane."

"I know." Alvin proudly said. "I mean…why do you think Dave yells my name a lot?"

"Hello Dani." Melody said walking into the room. "I hope the dude in the cap didn't annoy you to death."

"HEY!" Alvin yelled.

"No." Dani giggled.

"Okay I'm ready." Simon said entering the kitchen. "Dani, you look beautiful."

"Why thank you." Dani said with a little curtsy. "Shall we go?"

"Yes."

"Great let's go." Dani and Simon left and Melody and Alvin watched them until they were out of sight.

"Soooo." Alvin began. "How's Jeanette?"

"Ugh…that's really none of your business." Melody replied.

"You know Mels you never let anyone know anything. You always keep it between you and that Trever boy."

"Maybe it's because you _don't_ want to know anything. Now take care of Theo will you?"

"Why?"

"I'm sleeping over at the Chipettes. I like planned this months ago."

"Oh…I'm surprised that Jeanette's going to allow you to enter the house. I mean she's pretty mad. So, when are you going to tell Jeanette about Simon and Dani dating now?"

"Never…I hope." Melody and Alvin were silent. "Well I got to go."

"Bye." Melody got her stuff and trotted off towards the Chipettes which was what next door. **(It truly is) **Melody knocked on the door. Eleanor opened the mail slot and asked.

"What's the password?" Melody didn't know the password, but without thinking she said quickly,

"Simon's a bastard!" Eleanor opened the door and said,

"Close enough, it was really Simon's an ignorant, two-timing, jackass, but yeah, that will do." **(Hmmm why am I not surprised that that's the password)** Melody stepped inside and Brittany hugged her.

"OMG! You remembered our sleepover. I was afraid I was going to have to call you to get over here." When Melody was free from Brittany's hug she sighed and then spoke really quietly,

"Simon is dating Dani."

"What did you say?" Eleanor and Brittany asked.

"Simon is dating Dani." Melody said louder. Eleanor and Brittany froze. "They're going on a date tonight on Dani's older cousins' speed boat on their lake for dinner."

"You know we have to tell Jeanette." Eleanor spoke.

"NO!" Brittany yelled "We can't, it will break her heart."

"Well, we don't want her to find out the hard way. I mean I'd rather be told that my ex boyfriend was dating the other girl rather than walking down the street seeing them holding hands."

"Ellie's right, Brit." Melody said. "We have to tell her instead of her finding out for herself." Little did Brittany, Melody, and Eleanor know was that Jeanette overheard them from the staircase. Jeanette wasn't surprised to hear this news but yet she couldn't let this happen to her. Jeanette walked down the stairs with a big smile on her face.

"Jeanette," Brittany began. "Ugh Melody and Eleanor have something to tell you." Melody and Eleanor were pushed right in front of Jeanette.

"Jeanette," Eleanor said. Jeanette smiled and said,

"I forgot to get marshmallows for our smores tonight. So I'm just going to run down to the _Jewel Osco_ and get some." **(WHO'S BEEN TO JEWEL OSCO? MelsLuvsAATC has. I wonder if Dark Angel Danielle Seville has.) **Jeanette opened the door and shut it behind gently.

"Do you think she overheard us?" Eleanor asked panicky.

"It's a huge possibility." Melody replied.

"OH NO!" Brittany screamed. "SHE KNOWS! AGH!"

"Brittany," Eleanor said putting her hand on Brittany's shoulder to stop her from having a panic attack. "We don't know that for sure. I think you and Melody should go after her and make sure she's alright. I'll stay here and distract Miss Miller, you know what she get's like if people are out past 6 P.M."

"Yeah…try to make sure that Miss Miller thinks there are four of us in the house besides one." Brittany said finally calming down.

"Then let's go." Melody said taking Brittany by the hand.

"Sneak out the side door." Eleanor whispered to Melody and Brittany. "She never goes by it in the summer because of all the earwigs."

"NO!" Brittany yelled becoming hysterical again. "I HATE EARWIGS!" **(MelsLuvsAATC: I hate earwigs I got a whole bunch living under and in my recycling bin and garbage can and it's extremely gross. If you have a more worse experience then that please leave me a review about it)**

"Well," Melody said. "Too bad because you're coming with me." When Melody and Brittany got to the side door, of course there were earwigs.

"Ewwww." Brittany yelled.

"Be quiet." Whispered Melody. "Do you want to get caught?" Brittany carefully stepped over the earwigs and out the door followed by Melody. Melody and Brittany eventually caught up with Jeanette and of course she wasn't going to _Jewel Osco_.

"You see," Brittany whispered to Melody while following Jeanette. "She's heading to Dani's she knows."

"Well, then we got to stop her." Melody replied.

Melody and Brittany followed Jeanette all the way down the pathway to Dani's lake and into some bushes three yards away from where Jeanette was hiding in another bush.

"Melody, I'm so going to strangle you for making me walk this long." Brittany whispered. "In high heels. Do you know how much pain it can cause to a girl's feet?"

"Well you could have changed to sneakers." Melody whispered back.

"But I'm not a tomboy like you."

"Hey, and who said I was?"

"Well you are, you like brown, you play baseball never softball, and you never ever wear makeup."

"Well…I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Okay the only reason why I like brown is because I love chocolate and brownies, they have been my favorite food since three. I like playing baseball because Trever is captain of the baseball team. I never ever wear makeup because I don't need it and plus, it's a pain to get off."

"Whatever Melody. Let's just listen to the conversation."

Simon and Dani were going to open one of those glass bottles of _Coke_ with a can opener. Simon got his open and Dani was having trouble with hers.

"Here, let me help you." Simon said taking the can opener and the _Coke_. Simon got it open in a matter of seconds. "Oww!"

"What's wrong?" Dani Asked.

"I cut my finger against the bottle cap." Simon replied. Dani froze and stared at the cut as it bled. Dani was trying so hard to pull herself away from sucking it. Then Dani felt her fangs grow and she began to get up as Simon put a band-aid on his cut. She was going to suck it she couldn't fight her need for blood. Then Jeanette saw Dani open her mouth to reveal her fangs while Simon turned around to put his first aid kit away. Jeanette freaked out but she wasn't afraid she had her camera and took a quick snapshot. The flash got in Simon's eyes and he fell overboard and Dani fell off the boat too. Jeanette quickly threw her camera to the ground and dove into the lake as Melody and Brittany ran to the dock. Melody saw Brittany's face filled with horror from what was going on. **(WELL DUH SHE FINDS OUT DANI'S A VAMP AND SIMON AND DANI FELL OVERBOARD)**

Meanwhile at the Chipettes house Miss Miller was doing a little dance until the door rang.

"Oh hello." Miss Miller said.

"Here's the pizza you ordered maim." The pizza delivery man said.

"Why thank you young man. Here's your tip." Miss Miller gave the man 20 bucks and he left pleased with himself. "GIRL'S THE PIZZA IS HERE!" Eleanor came rocketing down the stairs and took the pizza.

"Ugh...thanks Miss Miller. I'll take it up."

"Okay Eleanor. So what are you doing up there?"

"Stuff like facials, pedicures, manicures, and other stuff."

"Really, I'm really good at that. Do you want me to-?"

"NO! I mean no thanks." Eleanor went back up the stairs and Miss Miller shrugged her shoulders and turned the T.V on.

"Oh no. How will I eat all this pizza myself?" Eleanor said. She quickly picked up the phone and called the Chipmunks, but not on the phone but from out her window.

"Theodore, Alvin, are you there?" Eleanor asked as she stuck her head out the window.

"Yeah." They both said sticking their heads out the opposite side window.

"You need to come and help me make Miss Miller think that there are 4 girls in this house."

"What, where's Melody, Brittany, and Jeanette?" Alvin asked.

"Tell you later." Eleanor replied just use the ladder on the side of my house to get up here.

Once Alvin and Theodore were safely inside the Chipettes room, Eleanor handed them pizza and they ate half of the whole thing. Then Eleanor turned the song _Wannabe by the Spice Girls_ up extremely loud and Alvin and Theodore dressed up as Brittany and Jeanette. If Miss Miller wondered where Melody was she would just say she was in the bathroom. Eleanor gave them high heels to dance in and Alvin then said,

"You owe us big time."

"Hey," Theodore began. "This reminds me of that movie _Sleepover _when the boys help the girls by pretending to be them when the girls are out on that scavenger hunt." **(If you're a girl and haven't watched Sleepover WATCH IT!)**

"Shut up and keep dancing." Alvin said while trying to keep his balance in Brittany's high heels.

Back at the lake after a minute passed Melody and Brittany saw bubbles and Jeanette came out with both Simon and Dani. Brittany and Melody were very surprised to see she saved Dani's life as well. Jeanette dragged them to the shore and Brittany and Melody followed.

"How did you know where I was?" Jeanette asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Brittany replied. "Anyways, you should be proud of yourself you saved Dani and Simon's life." Jeanette remained silent until they saw that Dani and Simon were waking up. Simon and Jeanette's eyes matched up. Simon got up and said,

"Jeanette, Melody, Brittany, what are you doing here?"

"Well," Melody said until Brittany covered her mouth.

"Well," Jeanette began. "I found out you and Dani were dating and I came an infiltrated your date with Dani, Melody and Brittany had nothing to do with this, they were trying to stop me. I'm sorry." Dani got up and went to Simon and remained silent while Simon yelled,

"YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF JEANETTE!" Brittany and Melody stepped back; they didn't want to get involved.

"What are you talking about?" Jeanette asked.

"WELL LET'S SEE, YOU RUINED MY DATE WITH DANI!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME!" Jeanette said raising her voice. "I JUST SAVED YOUR F***ING LIFE! I EVEN SAVED DANI'S TOO!"

"OH WHAT DO YOU WANT JEANETTE, AN AWARD!"

"JUST A SIMPLE THANKS!"

"WELL THANKS!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT NEXT TIME YOUR DROWNING AND YOUR VAMPIRE GIRLFRIEND CAN'T SAVE YOU DON'T SCREAM MY NAME!" Everyone was silent. Dani was the most quiet.

"What are you talking about?" Simon asked.

"You havent already noticed, Simon? Dani's a vampire."

"You're lying all mythical and untrue."

"Well then how do you explain her pale skin, her sparkling hazel eyes, and why she didn't eat at the fair?"

"That's simply because of genetic, Jeanette. Maybe, Dani wasn't hungry, ever thought of that?"

"Well, if clues won't help, I'll get down to the bottom of this." Jeanette went back to the bush she had hid in and got the picture, it had developed and sure enough it showed Dani with her vampire teeth. Jeanette came back and handed it to Simon. Simon stared at it for a long time and looked at Dani and begged,

"Please tell me this is not what it looks like." Dani sighed.

"Simon," She began. "I…I…I wanted to tell you."She began to walk closer but Simon backed away.

"Get away from me!" Simon yelled. "Get away!" Simon then ran to Melody and hid behind her back like a scared little kid who was afraid of the clown at a birthday party. Melody then grabbed him by the arm and before she walked back up the hill she whispered to Brittany,

"I'm taking Simon home. Meet you back at your house." Brittany nodded then Dani fell down and began to cry, Brittany ran and began to comfort her, but it did no good. Dani began to run and boy was she fast. She ran deep into the woods. Jeanette stopped looking so pleased with what she did and began to feel guilty. After a minute of silence past, Brittany angrily yelled,

"How could you?"

"How could I what? She is what she is; Simon was going to find out anyways." Jeanette responded.

"YOU BROKE HER HEART!"

"SHE BROKE MINE SO NOW WERE EVEN!"

"Jeanette, I thought you were better than this. I mean all she ever wanted to do was be your friend and you reveal probably one of her biggest secrets of all time to her boyfriend."

"HEY! I saved her life."

"I know you did and I'm proud and joyful that you did, but you never once made an effort to try and be Dani's friend."

"I tried until after the _Tunnel of Love._ When she kissed him, I had to kiss him too. I love him Brit, but he doesn't love me. I tried with all my might in the _Tunnel of Love_ to win Simon over Dani but Dani and I ended in a tie. I can't help that were both in love with the same person."

"Jean, will discuss this later when we get you back home and into your PJs. Oh I hope that Eleanor kept Miss Miller distracted."

As Jeanette and Brittany walked home, they didn't say a word and when they got there, they climbed up the later and saw Alvin and Theodore dressed in drag still dancing with Eleanor. Brittany and Jeanette began to laugh and Brittany grabbed Jeanette's camera and took a picture. When Alvin saw the flash he turned around and saw that Jeanette and Brittany were back. Eleanor ran and gave them both a hug. Brittany kept the picture she took behind her back as the boys went down the ladder and back up it at their house.

"I'm putting this in my Stupid Things the Boys have done photo album." Brittany giggled. She put it inside the photo album and shut it.

Jeanette saw Simon in the window, he looked away and Alvin closed the blinds. Jeanette quickly took a shower and Brittany shoved the wet clothes under her bed and Eleanor sat down to listen to the story, but Brittany and Jeanette left out the reason why Simon freaked out. **(So Ellie doesn't know Dani's a vampire if you didn't get that sentence)** After they finished their story they heard footsteps coming upstairs and Melody wasn't back. The girls began to freak out and when they turned to the window they saw Melody standing in her PJs. Miss Miller opened the door and said,

"How is everyone doing?"

"Oh good." Brittany replied. "We were just about to play _Mall Madness_. **(MelsLuvsAATC: I LOVE MALL MADNESS, best game I ever played) **Well, they weren't technically lying because they did play _Mall Madness_. They made smores under the smores maker and ate the rest of the pizza even though it was cold. They watched a lot of movies until they fell asleep. Well, Melody didn't she was looking out the window and she saw Trever walking up the sidewalk and without thinking, Melody jumped from the window **(DON'T TRY THAT AT HOME PEOPLE)** Trever saw her and caught her in his arms.

"Don't scare me like that." Trever said putting Melody down. Then that same old grandma who was out for an evening stroll yelled,

"I thought I told you TO GET A ROOM!" Melody and Trever then snuck to the Chipettes backyard.

"It's like everywhere we go, that old lady follows." Melody said.

"Yes, that is true." Trever chuckled. Then Trever began to get serious. "Melody..don't jump out of the window again."

"Sorry I won't do it again, anyways, where were you headed?" Melody asked.

"I was going to see you. Dani's upset do you know why?"

"No." Melody lied.

"Well I do and I'm done keeping secrets Melody. Dani's a vampire."

"_Yeah, I already knew that_." Melody said in her head.

"And guess what, I didn't know until today when I had a vision of you, Brittany, Jeanette, Dani, and Simon. Simon ran away from Dani because he found out."

"Okay, I'll admit it." Melody sighed. "I knew this already and I thought you already knew so I never mentioned it. Jeanette took a picture of Dani's teeth and showed Simon. I grabbed Simon and took him home and returned to the Chipettes and that's all she wrote."

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE! It can't, Dani just can't be a vamipre." Melody took a step back.

"Trever, why do you care if Dani's a vampire?"

"Because…..I think I'm the one who made her one."

* * *

**MORE DRAMA IN THE NEXT UPDATE! OMG GRANDMA QUIT FOLLOWING MELODY AND TREVER! Will Dani and Simon make up? Is Trever really the one who changed Dani? Will Dani and Jeanette ever stop their battle and become friends? No one knows. BE READY FOR MORE IN THE NEXT UPDATE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Truce to a Vampire

**Okay people were going to need some OCs to be in the next chapter. SO please put your OC in a reveiw if you want them to be a vampire in this story. Oh and don't forget to really reveiw this story we need more reveiws please review.**

"Trever, your telling me you bit Dani?" Melody quietly let out.

"Well I don't…..I think I….I don't know." Trever said looking up at the misty moonlight. "I did…..I think."

"What makes you think that you bit Dani, Trever?" Melody walked over to Trever and Trever moved closer to Melody and put one hand on her shoulder.

"Melody, I need to tell you a story. Remember how I told you that you were the first one I told that I was ¾ vampire?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you are. Dani has no idea I am a ¾ vampire even now when she's a full one. Back when I lived in Michigan, I was friends with Dani since kindergarten and we did so much together and on my 10th birthday my parents told me I was ¾ vampire. They taught me how to use my powers and skills and for Dani's sake how to stop the craving for blood. My mom was once part of the vampire alliance. I came to see the alliance every single day to be trained and learn more and more about my powers, I became so obsessed I had stopped seeing Dani more and more. When I finally was done with my training, the alliance saw more in me. They begged my mother to let me join the alliance but she stood up for me and said that I was too young and had more to think about then being in the alliance."

"I was mad at my mother, for she had taken away my one chance to be in the alliance with her. A month later my spot for the alliance was taken by my partner in crime, Steven. Steven was a full vampire and he was 13 at the time and will always be for the rest of his life. I haven't seen Steven in 3 years but now since I'm 13; I've caught up to his age. Steven was the youngest vampire to ever join the alliance and once he did my mother quit. My father decided we should move all the way Los Angeles, my mother agreed that it was time to move. I grew angry and upset that I couldn't be in the alliance and that I would never see Dani again."

"Now here's what had happened Melody, I don't remember much but I do remember enough to think that I bit Dani. It was moving day and I headed over to Dani's house to see her one last time. When I rang the doorbell to my surprise, Steven was there. Dani invited me inside and Steven and I joined her in the backyard. Dani told me how much she was going to miss me and Steven wouldn't say a word and just nodded his head. Dani then surprised me once again with a cake but when she brought it outside she didn't see the rock in front of her…she tripped over it. She was bleeding all over herself and Steven and I were starting to back away when she began to scream in pain and her parents weren't home so I began to run and get a band-aid **(WERE TALKING THOSE GIANT/HUGE BAND-AIDS) **and as I walked over to bandage her, I blacked out and when I awoken Steven was gone and I was on the cold hard ground next to Dani and she had managed to bandage herself up. She then asked me what happened and I said I had no idea, we made our goodbyes and I saw the bite mark on her leg, it was about the size of my fangs were, they were sticking out from the ends of her band-aid, I first thought that I bit her but then I pushed it out of my mind as I left for California."

"I'm sorry." Melody sighed.

"It's no one's fault but mine."

"Trever, why didn't you tell me this long ago?"

"I didn't know Dani was a vampire. Anyways, I need to tell her that I'm a vampire and I changed her."

"Trever, it's not the time yet. I mean Simon just broke up with her, let's wait until that mends."

"Your right Melody. Oh, Melody?"

"Yeah, what?"

"I love you." Melody had never heard Trever say those three words, he usually said I like you or I like the way you act. Melody was so happy to hear these words that she ran and gave Trever a huge hug. Trever then quickly broke out of the hug and began to look around,

"Trever, why did you just break our moment? You said I love you and I was just about to say it too." Melody whined.

"Shhhhh, I'm making sure that old lady isn't around to yell get a room. Good she isn't around, geez that lady is a stalker."

"Oh you think."

"Now where we?" Trever then came and hugged Melody and kissed her forehead and Melody said,

"I love you Trever."

The next day's morning sunshine hit Jeanette in the eyes. Melody was still sleeping, Eleanor was still sleeping, and Brittany was too. (Well you could tell because Brittany was snoring like a truck driver and she calls Melody a tomboy) It was 6:00 A.M. Jeanette got up and put on her lucky purple t-shirt hoping that it could give her strength and luck for what she was about to do. She put her sneakers and snuck out the front door. Jeanette jogged all the way up to Dani's cousins' mansion and rang the doorbell and sure enough Dani answered,

"Hello, oh it's you." Dani sighed. "Haven't you ruined my life enough?"

"Dani," Jeanette began. "I want to make it up to you, what do you say we have some coffee and talk?" Dani thought long and hard, she then read Jeanette unexpectedly **(She did it with her vampire powers)** She now realized Jeanette really does want to have coffee and talk so she grabbed her converse and went shut the door behind her. On the short walk up the road to the_ Starbucks_ **(YAH Starbucks review if you like Starbucks coffee)** Jeanette and Dani didn't talk to one another and they kept their distances from each other.

At the Starbucks Jeanette ordered two large cappuccinos. When Jeanette had received and payed (Yes she payed for Dani's coffee it's the least she could do) for the cappuccinos she brought them over to a table in the far corner where Dani was sitting. Jeanette placed her and Dani's cappuccinos on the table and then she spoke,

"Dani, I'm really sorry. What I did last night was wrong and stupid of me. I was jealous of your relationship with Simon."

"Jeanette," Dani said sipping her coffee. "I really do like Simon. When I found out you were dating him at the fair, I was pissed off and jealous of you, but I didn't steal him from you, please believe me. He went by me on his own doings."

"I guess we both were jealous." Jeanette and Dani laughed with one another and then Dani sighed,

"Well, now Simon knows I'm a vampire he'll never like me again."

"You're not alone. He was pissed that I crashed your date with him."

"At least you're not a vampire."

"True."

"What am I going to do?" Jeanette was silent and then her brain hatched an idea.

"Dani, I could tell him I messed with the picture."

"But, I told him I was a vampire."

"We could tell him that I made you say it."

"But Jeanette, he'll never speak to you again."

"So what, at least he'll speak to one of us."

"Jeanette…..thanks. Friends?"

"Best friends." Dani smiled and so did Jeanette, their battle had ended, but that doesn't mean the story is over, it's only begun. **(Yes its true this is not the last chapter so don't fret)**

After the girls had finished their coffee, they walked back to Dani's house and Jeanette told Dani that she would take care of everything. Jeanette walked back home and slipped back in the house before 8:00 A.M. When the clock did strike 8, Brittany, Eleanor, and Melody got up. Miss Miller made triple chocolate chip pancakes **(STOP MAKING ME HUNGRY!)** and when everyone finished and when Melody was packing up Jeanette approached her,

"Melody, I need to talk to Simon."

"What? Why? Anyways, he won't do it."

"Melody please, I saw Dani early this morning and we worked everything out. Were friends now."

"Really funny Jeanette."

"I'm serious." Melody stared into Jeanette's eyes she was being serious.

"Okay fine." Jeanette followed Melody home and the first thing Melody did was throw her bag in her room and then went to the boys' room and knocked.

"Ugh you can't come in Melody." Alvin said from the other side of the door.

"Why not?"

"Because you brought Jeanette with you. Simon doesn't want to see her. Plus, we want some boy time."

"Open this door right now Alvin or I'll tell Dave you broke the computer." The door opened and Melody went in and Jeanette could hear Simon's voice and s couple of yells and then Jeanette saw Melody holding his ear and dragging him out of his room **(That must be painful)**. She let go of him in the broom closet and Jeanette opened the door and shut it.

"You know what, I'll just leave you two alone." Melody said and she quickly raced out of the broom closet.

"What do you want Jeanette?" Simon asked all pissed off.

"Dani's not a vampire."

"What are you talking about?"

"I tampered with the picture and I made her tell you she was because I was ugh….blackmailing her."

"Jeanette how could you?"

"Simon I really love you and you love Dani and I got to learn that. I fixed everything between Dani and me this morning now you need to fix everything between you and Dani."

Simon and Jeanette stared at one another, Simon nodded. Simon got the phone and dialed Dani's number, Dani picked the phone up.

"Hello." She said.

"Dani are you there?"

"Yes Simon."

"Jeanette told me everything, are we back together again."

"Sure Simon." Simon hung up the phone feeling proud of himself. He gave Jeanette a high five and all was good.

**All is well my butt. Do you think Trever's the biter? What will Dani say when Trever tells her he thinks he did it? Is the grandma really a grandma?(Keep and open mind on that one) Is this story gonna get even better? Yes be ready for the next update.**


	5. Chapter 5:Trouble With The Alliance

**Still not the last chapter of the book. First, I'd like to thank everyone who submited an OC! So guess what, I put all the requested OCs in my book! :D! Special thanks to Kaylee Seville, ChipmunksChipettes4Ever, Awesome Person, and ChipetteGirl10 for submitting your OCs. They're all in this chapter but thats not all, they will be appearing in the next chapter as well. Don't forget to review and remeber, Co written by Dark Angel Danielle Seville and MelsLuvsAATC 3 **

**IMPORTANT NOTE FROM MelsLuvsAATC**

**I'm going to camp this week so no new updates until Saturday or if I'm too tired, Sunday the first of Augest. I'll probably be updating Sadness To Memories and the Return of Batmunk, until**

* * *

"So it's true, right?" Brittany asked Jeanette that afternoon. "Simon and Dani are back together because you confessed that you were blackmailing her."

"Pretty much." Jeanette replied. **(Now Brittany thinks Dani's not a vampire)**

"Why did you blackmail her, Jean?"

"I was ugh…..jealous." Brittany sighed,

"Well, at least you did the right thing sis. You made friends with Dani and you got Simon and her back together."

"I know. I feel happy again that I did. My conscience is finally clear."

"Well, I'm glad Dani's not a real vampire. I'll go break the news to Ellie." Brittany left the room in a strut. **(Gosh I hope she wasn't sticking her butt out because that's not appropriate)** Jeanette watched and when Brittany left, Jeanette fell on the floor laughing her ass off. The way Brittany strutted was so funny. **(So then she **_**did**_** have her butt sticking out, LOL)**

Meanwhile, Trever and Melody had rung the doorbell of Dani's mansion. Dani quickly answered and told the good news. Melody smiled and gave Dani a big hug because she pretty much found out after Simon and Jeanette's high five. Trever was the only surprised one but yet he wasn't too surprised, for all we know he could have had a vision about that. **(:D)**

"Dani….I...I." Trever began. Melody then nudged his shoulder. "Dani I need to tell you something, can we come inside?"

"Oh sure, of course you can."

"Ugh…Dani, I have something to tell you." Trever said while sitting down on the couch of Dani's living room.

"Before he tells you," Melody began while joining Trever on the couch. "You have to promise us you won't get mad."

"I promise." Dani responded. "Now what's going on?"

"Dani, I know what you are. You're a vampire. Now, I never told you this before. I am a ¾ vampire and always have been."

"Trever, after all these years you could have told me, you never told me?"

"I know, but I felt it was best that I didn't tell you. Now Dani, I got some other news. I think I am the one who turned you into a vampire." Dani stared for a moment and then she began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Melody asked seriously.

"Well, you see…" The doorbell rung and Dani got up and answered. The stalker grandma was standing at the front door.

"Please, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Melody and Trever overheard and ran to Dani and yelled,

"NO THAT'S STALKER GRANNY! DON'T LET HER IN!"

"Relax." The Grandma said. "I'm not here to tell you two to get a room, even though you should."

"Then please maim, what do you want?" Dani asked again. Then the grandma spoke but this time not in her voice it was a different voice.

"You're in big trouble with the alliance Dani." Then out of nowhere a shadow of darkness spun around the grandma. After the shadow of darkness disappeared, there standing in front of everyone was a tall young vampire he spoke coldly and darkly,

"Hello Dani, remember me?"

"Steven, is that you?" Dani asked. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you Dani." Trever then stopped the conversation and yelled.

"HOLD IT! Steven my buddy and partner in crime is that truly you?"

"Yes Trever." Steven responded. "It is your old buddy."

"Dude, I haven't seen you in 3 years." Trever and Steven hugged. **(One of those quick hugs)** "May I ask something Steven?"

"Yeah, what Trever?"

"Why were you disguised as a grandma and why were you following my girlfriend and I around and yelling get a room all the time?"

"Well, number one the alliance sent me to keep watch of you. Number 2, I had to disguise myself as something I wouldn't normally disguise as and number 3, I kept saying get a room because that's what grandmas do and…" Steven looked at Trever seriously. "I hated watching you and your girlfriend doing all that lovey-dovey, mushy, junk."

"Dude, why did the alliance want you to keep watch of me?"

"Well, because they knew Dani was in town so I was authorized to keep watch of you and if I spotted Dani, to tell the alliance. I guess I came at all the wrong times and then I spotted you, Trever on your way over to Dani's and I followed you, so now here I stand. Anyways, the alliance is extremely angry with Dani."

"Why would they alliance be angry with me?" Dani asked jumping into the conversation again. "I have done nothing wrong."

"You must have if the alliance is being this way." Steven sighed. "Dani, you have to go to the alliance alone."

"No Steven. I've got a life now. I have a new boyfriend and you won't believe the trouble I have been through to repair the relationship between him and I."

"Dani, if you don't go and see the alliance, you could be locked up or worse be killed."

"I thought vampires couldn't be killed." Melody said quietly.

"Oh they can be." Steven explained. "We live forever but were sure not invincible." Then came another knock on the door which made everyone jump. Dani answered, it was Simon.

"Hey Dani, can I come in?"

"Ugh….Simon, now isn't a good time."

"Why not?"

"Important meeting."

"Oh okay. I was just going to give you these roses." Simon pulled out the roses and gave them to Dani.

"Thanks Simon. I'll call you. Thanks for the flowers." Dani kissed Simon goodbye and went back into the house Steven spoke loudly,

"DAMN IT DANI! I WAS REPLACED BY THAT GUY! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WENT THAT LOW! HE'S A NERD!"

"HE'S NOT A NERD!" Dani yelled back. "YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS OF HIM!"

"WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF A WIMPY NERD!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MY EX BOYFRIEND AND YOU SO WISH YOU COULD HAVE ME BACK!" A long silence drifted the living room.

"Yes," Dani spoke silently. "We're ex boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Dani, Steven, all this time and you didn't even tell me?" Trever spoke.

"Well Trever, you were way too busy mitzing around with the alliance to even know. Once you started training with the alliance you barely cared about her anymore." Steven responded. "To you it was always about impressing the alliance and training with them. There was no more time for fun."

"But I had to Stevie. **(Trever sometimes calls him Stevie) **I had no other choice." More long silence and then there was another knocking.

"Who is it this time?" Steven asked rolling his eyes. "Probably your nerdy boyfriend again." Dani answered the door. It wasn't Simon. Six cloaked chipmunks were standing outside. They immediately showed their faces.

"Hello." One of the boy chipmunks said. "My name is Brandon Thomas and these are my brothers Tyler and Cody."

"What's up?" Tyler and Cody said. Then one of the girl chipmunks spoke,

"Hello, my name is Celene and these are my sisters Kayla and Felicia."

"Hello." Kayla and Felicia said.

"We are looking for a girl by the name of Dani." Tyler said. "You see, we are some out of the many sons and daughters of the members of the vampire alliance and we were sent here to retrieve this girl named Dani."

"It's really important that we find her and bring her to the alliance." Felicia said. Dani stepped up and spoke,

"I'm the Dani you're looking for."

"Come with us." Hissed Cody revealing his vampire fangs. Dani obeyed. She took Kayla's arm and a huge shadow mist appeared. Then when it dissolved the 7 vampires were gone. Melody, Trever, and Steven stood in silence and then the doorbell rung for a third time in the day. Melody answered. Simon was back.

"Melody? What are you doing here?"

"Never mind that." Melody responded. "We have to save Dani."

"What? What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened," Steven began. "The va-"

"Shut up." Trever whispered. "He doesn't know about Dani being a you-know-what."

"You see dude." Steven began. "Dani is part of this family alliance and they took her away."

"OMG WE NEED TO SAVE HER!"

"What do you mean _we_?"

"Well, she's _my_ girlfriend and I'm going to save her."

"No, it's way too dangerous. Besides, I'm her ex boyfriend and she needs me more

"You're Dani's ex boyfriend? OMG it's like Alvin VS I for a girl and I win."

"Shut up! There were specific reasons why we broke up and it's none of your business."

"WOULD ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP?" Melody and Trever screamed.

"We're all in this together." Trever said. "You don't have to do this alone Steven."

"Oh fine, but if were caught because of nerdy boy I'm not fully responsible for anything."

"Deal."

"So, how do we get to this alliance?" Simon asked. Trever and Steven grinned.

"OMG A RARE PRICELESS CHEMISTRY SET!" Steven yelled.

"WHERE?" Simon turned around and Steven knocked him out with a plastic bat. **(Like those playskool ones that must mean either Simon is easy to knock out or it was a magical knockout bat)**

"Nighty-night." Melody giggled. Everyone took hold of one another as Trever and Steven began to make everyone disappear in a cloud of darkness.

The cloud of darkness dissolved and revealed the streets of Michigan.

"Are we really in Michigan?" Melody asked.

"Yes we are." Trever responded. Simon began to get up.

"Ugh…where am I?"

"Ugh still in Los Angeles." Melody lied through her teeth.

"Really? I've never been to this part of Los Angeles before."

"Oh that's because the alliance is invisible to non members, but since I'm a member I can see it." Steven proudly said.

"Oh isn't that kind of illogical?"

"No it's not now shut up, Si!" Melody quickly yelled. The streets were deserted.

"Now you Simon, get behind me." Steven ordered. "They can smell intruders but they can't smell them if their behind non-intruders." Simon got behind Steven even though he didn't want to be but Melody enjoyed being behind Trever's back.

Steven led them through a couple of blocks and stopped.

"Something ain't right." Steven began.

"It's something isn't right you stupid muscle boy." Simon said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, that muscle boy joke you just came up with well, coming from you, boy. That sounds like a compliment." Steven proudly let out.

"Oh he dissed you well, Si." Melody laughed. Then came a voice,

"Who goes there?" Everyone was silent and then a girl chipmunk appeared. She had auburn hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. She sort of looked like Brittany except for the fact she was wearing a pink and black plaid zip-up jacket, torn and rolled up jeans, and pink converse. **(Brittany would never be caught dead in Converse) **She also had earrings.

"I asked this once and I'll ask it again, who goes there?" The girl chipmunk said.

"Chrissy, it's Steven you know me."

"Yeah of course I know you but who are the others?"

"Chrissy, they're friends."

"Friends should not be seen around here while the alliance is in one of its angriest moods."

"We know Chrissy." Trever interrupted. "But this is important." Knowing what was coming next; Steven quickly used his physic powers to alter with the conversation so Simon couldn't hear them talking about vampire things. **(So everything that is about to be heard Simon hears it differently. Like if they start a conversation on vampires, Simon hears a whole totally different conversation like what did you have for lunch today or something)**

"Wait, you're the ¾ vampire. Trever Zanning, son of Lavender and Joey Zanning."

"Yep, you're correct." Trever happily said. "Crissy could you possibly get us into the alliance underground chamber?"

"Well, maybe, but I could get in trouble though. I was ordered by the alliance to stay here."

"Well I'm part of the alliance." Steven said. "Now I order you to take us to the chamber."

"Okay fine, you're supposed to be in there anyways Steve. Now, as for Trever and your er…friends. They have to go and hide in the balcony so they can't be spotted."

"Fine. This is where I leave you guys." Steven said. Steven then disappeared.

"Why were you having a conversation about feet?" Simon asked. **(A common side effect of Steven's altared conversation)**

"Oh no reason." Trever said looking away knowing exactly what Steven did.

"Great, I got a call from Dave on my giant phone." Simon groaned and then anwered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Simon, where are you? Is Melody with you?"

"Yes Dave Melody is with me. We are just about to come home. Be home in an hour and thirty minutes bye."

"You really think that's how much time we are going to take?" Melody said. "For all we know this thing with the alliance could take forever."

"It's just a guess." Simon replied.

"Come on!" Trever yelled turning a corner with Chrissy. Melody and Simon followed.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're…handsome?" Chrissy asked Trever.

"YES!" Melody let out loudly. "In fact several times." Chrissy looked at Melody and looked at Trever and then moved up closer further away from Trever, Melody, and Simon.

"Here we are." Chrissy said. "Now hurry it's just down these stairs." Melody, Simon, and Trever quickly and quietly went down the stairs and at the end of the stairs was of course the balcony. Melody, Trever, and Simon quickly ducked low and stared down at Steven and the rest of the alliance. Trever was the only one who could listen, everyone else couldn't hear a thing. **(If you're a vampire you can hear them if not a vampire you can't hear them)**

"Bring in the girl!" One of the alliance members yelled. Then giant doors swung open and the six chipmunks walked in with Dani. They released her onto the floor and the head vampire, Daray Crimson came to her.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"No I don't." Dani responded.

"Well than let me tell you. Don't think that we don't know of your relationships with boys."

"What do Simon and I got to do with anything."

"Everything Miss Dani. You keep forgetting you're a full vampire and you can't date anyone that doesn't have any know type of vampire genetics in them."

"Well, I think your rules are ridiculous."

"WHAT!" Daray was in a rage. "THE ALLIANCE'S RULES ARE NEVER RIDICULIOUS AND YOU'VE GOT NO PERMISSION TO!" Daray sniffed the air. He turned over to an alliance member known as Nicolas Ripper. "Nick, do you smell that? That smells like human and animal blood."

"I think it's coming from the balcony."

Trever immediately heard and quickly began to back away with Melody and Simon. They slowly walked up the stairs; halfway there they bumped into someone which made them jump, Simon fainted and fell down. Luckily Melody caught him.

"Shhh." Came the person. "I was sent by Steven to help you get home. My name is Joshua and well I'll tell you more later after we get out of this place." Joshua took hold of Simon, put him on his back and ran at the speed of light. Trever eventually caught up to Joshua's speed with Melody on his back.

A minute later they were in a dark forest. Joshua put Simon down on the grass.

"You were so lucky you weren't killed." Joshua began. "I'm glad Steven sent me a mind message when he did." Simon woke up and asked,

"Are we dead?"

"No, you're just in a forest miles away from the alliance." Trever said.

"What, we have to save Dani."

"Dude, you were about to be killed." Joshua said.

"Joshua, what's going on here?" A girl chipmunk said.

"Nothing Kaylee. All I did was save another life."

"You know Josh I would have helped too if I didn't have this broken leg."

"Who's this?" Simon asked.

"This is my little sister Kaylee. The past week Kaylee had to see the alliance. Kaylee was be-friending the wear wolves and the alliance had said she deserved to have a broken leg as punishment."

"There's no such thing as wear wolves." Said Simon. "Now if you had to have a broken leg over something that doesn't even exist, imagine what they could do to Dani? OMG WE GOT TO GO BACK AND SAVE HER!"

"No Simon." Melody said. "You're not going back there and neither am I."

"But Melody?"

"No buts Simon. Let's just get back home."

"Leaving so soon?" Kaylee asked. "Bye, hope to see you again." **(Keep an open mind on that)**

"SIMON, A HIGH POWERED TELESCOPE!" Trever shouted.

"Where?" Simon once again asked and turned around. Trever did something different he simply walked up to Simon and pinched a pressure point on Simon's shoulder. Simon fainted. Trever left with Melody and Simon.

Trever appeared right in front of the Seville house. Melody was carrying Simon.

"GEEZ for a skinny chipmunk he's heavy." Melody complained.

"I'll tell you the news about Dani tomorrow." Trever said hugging Melody goodbye.

"Finally, no more get a room nonsense." Melody happily said.

"Melody, you have got to tell Simon the truth." Trever began.

"What?"

"The vampire thing, tell him it was real and it wasn't fake."

"Trever, I can't do that."

"Melody it's either tell him save Dani or never tell him and watch Dani die."

* * *

**Will the alliance send Dani to her death bed? Is Steven jealous of Simon? Ugh yeah. Will Melody tell Simon that Dani really is a vampire and Jeanette lyed to fix the relationship? Find out more in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Escape Plan

**Yeah another chapter. I hope you like it. I added another OC too. Thankyou to Simkaye for using Kat and thanks to the other users again for letting me use your OCs in the last chapter and this one as well.**

The next day, the sky was blue with a temperature of 90 degrees. Melody got out of bed with bed head. She felt really sick. She knew she had to tell Simon about Dani whether she liked it or not. Melody walked downstairs and found Simon, Theodore, and Alvin watching cartoons. **(No it was not SpongeBob this aint the live action version) **

"Hey Melody." Theodore said.

"Hello Theo." Melody replied.

"Melody, you are turning into a sleepy old bear." Alvin said. "I mean, it's 9:30 AM."

"So," Melody huffed. "It's not like I slept into 10:30."

"Still, that's not you, Mels. You're usually up before anybody."

"Well maybe I don't feel good and what's with you calling me Mels? You never call me by my nickname nor are you allowed to."

"So you're saying I can't call you by your nickname but Simon and Theodore can?"

"Yep, until you learn to grow up."

"Whatever…Mels."

"SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE!"  
"Melody, ALVIN! Quit fighting!" Dave yelled from the kitchen.

"Well, Melody started it by saying I'm not allowed to call her by her nickname." Alvin called back.

"NO!" Melody added. "It was Alvin's for questioning my sleeping patterns."

"Come on you two. You fight over the stupidest things!" Dave called again. "Cut it out."

"Yes Dave." Melody and Alvin sighed. Melody glared at Alvin before she went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. She completely ignored Dave's presence as she took her cereal and poured it into her bowl. She ate her breakfast quietly and when she was done she went to Simon and asked,

"Simon, we need to talk."

"Why?"

"It's about….Dani."

"Please don't talk about Dani. I feel guilty enough as is, I should have saved her."

"What are you two talking about?" Theodore asked as he came to Melody and Simon.

"Theodore, ugh, this really doesn't concern you."

"Why?"

"Listen Theodore, it's between Simon and I, you wouldn't understand."

"Oh, okay." Theodore sighed and went upstairs while Melody took Simon's hand and they went to the broom closet. Melody closed the door behind her and locked it, then put the key in her pocket.

"Melody, why did you lock the door?" Simon asked.

"Simon, I've been lying, Trever's been lying, and Jeanette's been lying to you."

"Lying to me about what?"

"Dani being a vampire." The room was silent and then Simon laughed.

"I know Jeanette lied to me and said she wasn't."

"NO! Jeanette lied saying she lied. DANI IS A VAMPIRE!" Simon was silent and then he spoke,

"So…Dani really is"

"Ugh huh."

"And the alliance was a vampire alliance."

"Yes."

"And those kids in the forest and standing outside of the alliance were vampires."

"Yes."

"Steven is a vampire?"

"Ugh huh."

"OMG IT MAKES SENSE! JEANETTE LIED TO HELP DANI!"

"Yes, they made up."

"So, I guess vampires are real."

"Yes and so are wear wolves." Simon stared into Melody's eyes and she was serious.

"So Dani is a vampire."

"YES!"

"Well, I don't care anymore. All I care is that she's safe. Why is she in trouble with the alliance?" Melody knew she just couldn't tell Simon that Trever knew because he was a ¾ vampire so Melody then said,

"I don't know. I couldn't hear them that well." **(OF course she couldn't only people with vampire genes could hear but she said that so she could protect Trever's identity as a ¾ vampire)**

"Me either. Do you think Trever heard? He looked like he knew what they were hearing."

"Well, let's go ask him."

Melody and Simon walked out of the broom closet and to their rooms. They changed quickly and ran to the front door, but before they could turn the handle they heard Dave behind them,

"You two seem to be in a hurry."

"Ugh yeah." Simon said as he and Melody turned around. "We're going to the park."

"Oh, then why aren't Alvin and Theodore coming?"

"Ugh…" Melody began. "ALVIN, THEODORE, DO YOU WANT TO GO TO THE PARK!"

"SURE!" Came a response.

"See?" Melody smiled weirdly.

"Okay Melody," Dave replied. "Watch over everyone. Especially Alvin."

"Yeah Dave I will."

On the way to the park Alvin and Theodore were having a conversation about cashews (RANDOM THOUGHT) while Melody whispered to Simon,

"I have a really good feeling Trever is at the park. I don't know why but I have a very good feeling." When everyone reached the park sure enough, Trever was there like he was waiting for Melody and Simon.

"Oh great." Alvin moaned. "HE'S here."

"So." Simon responded.

"So, he's a queer asshole."

"What was that Alvin?" Melody asked angrily as she turned to Alvin.

"I called him a queer asshole."

"HEY! I'm in charge here and you don't use language like that about him, do you hear me?"

"Whatever, let's go Theodore." Alvin took Theodore's hand and they went to the other side of the playground leaving Melody, Trever, and Simon who went under the slide to talk.

"Trever, I told him." Melody began.

"I know." He whispered into Melody's ear so Simon couldn't hear. Trever spoke normally, "It's official, the alliance is going to kill her tonight. The reason being is Dani didn't change you Simon. Unlike Steven, Dani didn't change you and now she's sentenced to her death."

"I don't want Dani to die. We need a plan. How are we going to save her?" Simon asked.

"You're not." A voice came. It was Steven.

"What do you mean, by you're not?"

"Because I'm going to save her, got it?"

"No because if I'm her boyfriend, I should be the one saving her."

"No, you're not a vampire."

"How did you know about how I know you're a vampire?"

"Dude, you're so stupid. Vampires have physic powers."

"HOW ABOUT WE ALL SAVE HER!" Melody yelled.

"NO!" Steven yelled. Everyone was silent Trever spoke,

"You know Steve, you were always a vampire that did everything solo…..but you don't have to do everything alone." Steven looked into Trever's eyes, the only best friend that he ever had besides Dani.

"You're right." Steven spoke. "I don't have to be alone. We can save her together."

"Count us in!" Everyone except Steven said.

"Us too!" Came other voices. Everybody turned around and saw Joshua and Kaylee.

"Kaylee, Joshua, you're here!" Melody said in excitement.

"Yeah," Kaylee said. "We heard the news about Dani."

"Not to mention that this isn't fair of the alliance." Joshua added crossing his arms. "We brought someone else who might be able to help you sneak into the alliance building without you being smelled or seen by a vampire."

"Hello." A skinny girl chipmunk with wavy brown hair and gold streets greeted. "My name is Kat."

"Hello I'm Simon." Simon replied. "This is Steven, Melody, and Trever."

"Kat is our cousin." Joshua explained. "She knows a lot about the alliance. Where all the entrances and exits are, what times the vampire guards are on and off duty, you know important stuff like that."

"Yeah when you all left." Said Kaylee. "Joshua and I contacted her as soon as possible."

"I've already got a plan together." Kat happily said. "But it would be nice if we could get into a house with some air conditioning, I can't breathe in this 90 degree weather."

"Okay." Melody said. "ALVIN, THEODORE, WE'RE LEAVING!"

"We'll meet you all at Trever's house." Simon said. "We just have to make sure that the other family members are out the way."

"All right." Steven said. Then in a blink of an eye Steven, Kaylee, Joshua, and Kat were gone.

"What were you doing under the slide?" Alvin asked Melody, Trever, and Simon on the way home.

"It's really none of your business." Melody responded.

"Why?" Theodore asked.

"We told you it doesn't concern you." Simon said angrily. "We are dropping you guys off and going to Trever's, got it?"

"Yes." Gulped Alvin and Theodore. They never seen Simon this pissed off before.

When Alvin and Theodore were dropped off at home, Melody, Trever, and Simon walked to Trever's house where they found Steven, Kaylee, Joshua, and Kat at the front door.

"Where are your parents, Trever?" Kat asked.

"My mom works a doctor in a hospital from 5:00 A.M to 10:00 P.M on weekdays, including summer vacation so she's not home. My dad works as a car salesman from 8:00 A.M to 6:00 P.M on weekdays, sometimes he works even later on summer vacation so he's not home. They sometimes stay home if they use their vacation days, but other than that, they're working."

"It must be nice to do whatever you want." Joshua said.

"Oh actually," Trever added. "My parents leave a long list of chores I must do every single day and if they're not done by the time my dad get's home, I'm in trouble. It's usually long in the summer."

"Well it is summer so, if you mind me asking, how many things did you have to do on your list today?" Kaylee asked.

"About 50 different chores."

"50?" Simon blurted out.

"Dang Trever." Steven said. "Your parents are strict."

"Well, these chores only take me an hour."

"An hour!" Kat exclaimed. "It takes me three hours to get one chore done."

"Well, I am fast." Trever bragged.

"Let's focus on the plans now shall we?" Melody asked opening the door.

While inside Trever's house, everyone sat at Trever's long table in his dining room. Kat pulled out a piece of paper and opened it. It was a map of the whole alliance building.

"Now, here's where you guys entered into the balcony last night." She pointed at it on the map. "Chrissy guards there every night from 9 P.M to 12 A.M, but she guards the abandoned back door to the alliance from 6 P.M to 9 P.M. She promised she would help you get into the building through the abandoned back door. As you get into the building through the door there are two hallways, one to the left and one to the right. DO NOT go to the one on the right because it sure is not the right way to go. Cody guards that hallway and he's not a nice vampire like Brandon or Tyler. That's why you need to go to the right."

"So you're telling us Cody doesn't know about the plan?" Simon asked.

"Yes." Kaylee said. "But Brandon and Tyler know and there are going to help you next."

"Once you go to the left." Kat continued. "Brandon is going to be keeping watch while Tyler takes you up to the vents. I know it's gross but it's the only way. When Tyler takes you where he needs to take you, he will make sure you slip out of the vent quietly and once everyone is out he will go back to Brandon."

"Got it." Trever said while writing down everything what Kat said. "Go on."

"Then Joshua will come into the room your in which just happens to be a old dressing room."

"Dressing room?" Melody and Simon confusingly asked.

"Didn't I tell you two?" Steven said. "The alliance building used to be a large music and arts building that had a stage, studio, and everything else. Until all the renovation was done and I guess they must have forgot to remove one of the dressing rooms. So they decided to use it as an alliance outfit closet."

"So that's why there's a balcony." Simon said. "The room we were in used to be where the stage was."

"Yes Simon, they removed the stage but never removed the balcony. I don't know why, I think it was for if there was an all vampire meeting. Anyways, I used to be a makeup artist for plays and stuff and I can make you look exactly like vampires and with the alliance clothing you'll look like you're part of the alliance."

"What about being smelled?" Melody asked.

"Melody, there are clothes you can wear so a vampire can't smell your blood and I have the only key to them in the alliance outfit closet." Steven stated.

"Now," Kat continued again. "Once Steven get's you ready, you can walk out of the dressing room door but before you leave, Steven is going to hand you a key card to your next room. Once you leave the dressing room or alliance outfit closet you turn right and go straight, vampires will be roaming this hallway, but don't act suspicious, if one says hi say hi back normally and continue walking. You will reach a door labeled private and use the key card to open it. When you walk in you will be greeted by Celene and Felicia. They are going to give you keys to the dungeon when you get in there. When you get the key follow Celene and Felicia to the dungeons. Give the keys to Kayla because she can only open the doors with it. When you get in there retrieve Dani, and go back up hiding Dani under one of your cloaks. When you get back to Celene and Felicia, Kaylee and I will be there with Joshua to guide you out of there safely.

"Pretty good plan." Simon said. "Let's do it."

"Here's the catch," Kat sighed. "We only got one hour to do it."

**Ugh oh, they have to do this escape plan in one hour. Will they retrieve Dani in time? Is Steven a good makeup artist? Maybe. Will there be another chapter? YES AND YES! Am I getting annoying with all the questions? Maybe Find out in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Shocking Escape

**The final chapter, sorry it took so long but I had to put alot of thought into it, enjoy.**

"What do you mean we have to do it in one hour?" Steven asked.

"Dani's sentence is at 9 and most of the vampires are going to be gathering in the meeting room at 8 till then." Kat replied.

"I don't care." Simon said. "I'm ready."

As the clock struck 7:50 P.M, Melody and Simon managed to sneak out of the house to Trever's house. Trever's dad was home but he was too busy to notice Trever sneak out to the backyard to meet up with Melody and Simon. Seconds later, Steven appeared out of darkness.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." Trever, Melody, and Simon replied.

"Dang it!" Steven snapped.

"What?" Simon asked.

"I can't knock you out because you know about how I'm a vampire and how Dani is one."

"Ha ha!"

"Ha ha to yourself." Everyone grabbed hands and were showered in darkness and when the darkness was gone they were on that same street.

"Now Simon, please don't frick this up." Steven said turning corner.

"What makes you think that?" Simon asked.

"Well, everyone knows you don't have the best posture." Melody laughed in a small giggle, Trever rolled his eyes and said,

"You two are worse than Alvin and Brittany put together, shut the hell up." There was silence as they all stopped at the abandoned back door where Chrissy was standing.

"All right, what's the password?" Chrissy said.

"What password, there was no password in Kat's plan." Simon responded in confusion.

"That's the password." Chrissy replied. "I'm just messing with you, good luck and be careful."

"Yeah we will if Simon doesn't frick this up." Steven said moving forward. As the team of rescues entered the alliance they saw the hallways.

"Which way were we supposed to go?" Melody asked.

"OH GEEZ," Steven began. "Typical human mind, we have to go down the left hall." As they began to slowly walk down the left hall Melody whispered to Simon,

"Do you think that comment was true?"

"The one about you being a tom boy?" Simon asked.

"NO, dumbass, not that, the one about the typical human mind."

"Ugh…."

"Come on Si, I can take your response."

"Ugh, I don't know." Melody frowned at her brother and then turned away from him.

"Hey Brandon, Taylor, what's up?" Steven whispered.

"There isn't much time." Brandon said. "Get them in the vents Tyler."

"I'm on it." Tyler responded. Tyler had already opened the vent on the ceiling and he jumped all the way up there and said, "Come on, follow me." Melody grabbed hold of Trever as he leaped up into the vent. Hating every second of this, Simon grabbed hold of Steven as Steven leaped up the vent and landed very silently almost like a cat. In the vent Melody or Simon couldn't see a thing, only Steven, Trever, and Tyler could so Melody of course grabbed onto Trever and Simon decided to grab hold of Tyler. Tyler led them through many twists and turns of the vents and then stopped and opened one. Trever leaped down and landed on is two feet with Melody. Simon took hold of Steven and Steven leaped down and landed on his hands and feet (like of course a cat)

"Bye." Tyler whispered before turning back in the vents.

"Hello." Came Joshua. "Ready Steven?"

"Yeah bud." Steven replied. Steven went and opened the closet with the vampire clothing. Then he went to work in disguising everyone while Joshua watched. When Steven was done, Joshua handed Steven the key card and whispered,

"Be careful I'll see you in a little while. You've got 20 minutes left so get a move on." Steven took the card and walked the halls of the alliance. There were vampires walking the halls of course one did say hi and Steven replied with a hi in a different tone of voice and nodded.

Steven slid the key card in the door marked private and found Celene and Felicia they looked impressed.

"You made it this far, well done." Felicia complimented.

"Follow us to the dungeons." Celene said while jiggling her keys. Felicia and Celene led them to the dungeons without suspicion and left without a word. They found Kayla and they went into the dungeon and found Dani. She looked up from her cell and said,

"Oh you guys came to rescue me."

"Sure did." Simon said.

"Simon." Dani was overjoyed. Kayla turned the lock and Dani and Simon reunited with one another.

"Hurry." Kayla said. "You've got 10 minutes. Run but don't run fast walk."

"Get under my cloak Dani it will hide you from the vampires and they can't smell you if you're next to a real vampire." Steven said. Dani did as she was told and followed the team and when they opened the door, they were expecting Joshua, Kaylee, Celene, Felicia, and Kat but what they found were vampires holding them down.

"You are all in big trouble." One of the vampires said.

"We know you have Dani." Another one added. "Now you're coming with us." Then Trever and Steven fell to the ground. One of the vampires was doing something to them. Steven revealed Dani and the vampire took hold of Melody and Simon while the other took the in pain Trever and Steven leaving the rest of the vampires.

The vampires opened the big huge doors that led to the alliance meeting. Thousands of vampires watched from the balcony and on as the two vampires brought Trever, Steven, Simon, Melody, and Dani in. Daray looked at the sight as the vampires walked away to their own seats. Trever and Steven were now out of pain but they and the others were trapped. Daray spoke,

"Did you honestly believe you could pull that rescue off?" Daray looked over t Dani and shot a look at Steven and Trever and even though they were well disguised, Daray could see right through them. "Steven you honestly thought you could trick me with a little help from Trever." Trever and Steven looked at Daray in anger. "Yet Steven, you should be ashamed of yourself for going against the alliance. I think 300 years in the dungeon will teach you a lesson. As for you Trever, you can join him until we find a more suitable punishment." Daray snapped his fingers and Nicolas Ripper hauled them off out the giant doors leaving Melody, Dani, and Simon who soon were group hugging in fright.

While in the arms of Nicolas Ripper Trever and Steven were trying to break free but couldn't. Nicolas threw both of them into a cell and locked it.

"Kayla get out of here." He said. "Daddy's doing this shift for now on." Kayla put her head down and disappeared into darkness.

"So Kayla's dad is Nicolas Ripper?" Trever asked Steven.

"I thought you knew that dude." Steven responded. "We have to get out of here. They better not dare lay a finger on Dani or I'll…..I'll-"

"-You'll do what?" Trever interrupted. "It's over, we lose. Face it Stevie we can't get out of this."

"Whatever happened to never-give-up-Trever?"

"This is where that ends." Trever responded in shame. "I was so stupid, if I didn't bight Dani in the first place none of this would have happened-"

"-HOLD ON!" Steven interrupted. "I think you got that wrong."

"What are you talking about Steven? You and I both know I did it."

"Ugh…Trever, dude, you see, I'm the one who….BIT DANI!"

"WHAT!" Trever yelled. Trever soon took Steven to a wall in the cell and was ringing Steven's neck. "ALL THIS TIME! IT WAS YOU! YOU MADE ME FEEL LIKE A GUILTY ASSHOLE!"

"Pl…se" Steven tried to say. Trever soon let go of Steven and Steven fell to the ground and said,

"Please, please, listen to me Trever." He was coughing really hard. "I was going to tell you, but you left and we never saw each other again. I'm so sorry dude."

"Let me get this straight," Trever angrily said. "First you don't tell me that you were Dani's boyfriend until a couple days ago and now you tell me that you were the one who bit her, some friend you are."

"Look she wanted to be bitten."

"You could have still said no."

"Hey, that's going against the alliance. I didn't want to suffer and Dani didn't want that either so I bit her."

"I see…you bit her because you two loved each other." Trever said more calmly.

"And I still do." Steven responded.

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's get out of here."

"Yeah and I've got an idea." Steven soon changed his voice to sound like Darays, and spoke through his mind to Nicolas.

"_Nick, I need you to go and count all of the bats in the animal room. I need them to punish another member do it for me while I'm dealing with the crisis go now go."_ Nicolas soon left leaving the keys on a hook for Steven to pick up with his mind powers and unlock the door.

"Now let's go save Dani, Simon, and Melody." Steven said. "But first I need to make a phone call."

While in the alliance room, Daray came over to Melody and was examining her,

"Human of course." He said. "He came to Simon."

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Dani said throwing her arms out in front of him.

"So this must be Simon." Daray said. "How pathetic." He slapped Dani and she went flying over to the other side of the room.

"Please, don't hurt her." Simon begged.

"And why not?

"Because you can't just punish someone for loving another."

"Wrong you stupid nerdy chipmunk, she's a vampire, you're a chipmunk which is close to a werewolf so this makes matters worse.

"What do you have against werewolves?" Melody asked.

"Everything!" Daray yelled. "They took our land, they are sick intruders, and not to mention everyone loves the werewolf over the vampire in Twilight and I hate that book because it has a human and vampire relationship."

"I see on your first two explanations." Melody said. "But the one with Twilight doesn't add up, I think the vampires and werewolves are both equally liked."

"NO STUPID GIRL!" IT'S EITHER ONE OR THE OTHER! Now more to the point, Dani shall be suffering death and so shall Simon too. Now as for the extra she'll be our slave."

"Never!" Melody shouted.

"Oh, then you can suffer death too. Get them!-"

"WAIT!" Two voices interrupted. It was Trever and Steven.

"You two! How did you get out? Never mind, I guess before my vampires kill all of you I'll let you put in a few final words."

"Listen Daray," Steven said. "If someone is a vampire or not it shouldn't matter. When Dani was still a human, before I bit her," Simon and Melody were shocked. "I liked her and even when I bit her I still did. The important thing is, why ruin someone's life when not needed. You keep forgetting Daray, this happened to you." Everyone in the room gasped.

"That was a long time ago."

"Well, you loved a vampire when you were human. You begged her to bight you and when she did she still loved you, but what happened after that? She left you for a new human boyfriend and that's why you hate human and vampire relationships."

"Yes, that is true."

"Daray, you told me that's what happened but it isn't true. She left you because she thought that things were going to change when you became a vampire. She feared that you would lose control and tear your relationship apart, so she left you, but didn't get a new boyfriend in fact she's here now." Soon a blue haired woman opened the door, Daray looked at her, and she had not changed since they met. Daray moved closer to her and they hugged. Daray was crying. He looked at the kids and then the vampires,

"You know what; I declare the vampire and vampire relationship only rule broken. You may go." Simon and Dani ran to each other and kissed. Steven smiled and said,

"My work is done now let's get everyone home." Steven grabbed everyone's hands and they disappeared in darkness hearing cheers from vampires and the sound of Nicolas running in with a bunch of bat poop on him yelling the number of bats. The number was 700.

They were now in front of the Seville house hold. Dani spoke,

"Thanks for saving my life."

"Any time." Everyone else said.

"How long are you staying for?" Simon asked.

"Well, I think I'm going to move out here permanently."

"Great see you at your house."

"Ugh…about that those aren't my cousins, in fact I don't even know them I just messed with their minds to make them think that we're related, but the powers on them are probably fading so for the remainder of the summer I'm going to live at Steven's house."

"WHAT!" Simon yelled.

"Relax Si; we're not going to do anything, geez." Steven said.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Melody said.

"Yeah." Steven and Dani said. "Tomorrow."

"How about a movie?" Trever asked.

"All right, but you're buying the popcorn." Everyone said. There was laughter as Steven and Dani disappeared.

"Bye Trever." Melody said. She ran and hugged him and then heard,

"OMG GET A FREAKIN ROOM!" Melody and Trever looked at Simon who looked confused and then they saw Alvin in the window with a disgusted look on his face. Simon flicked him off and Alvin shut the window and closed the blinds.

"Well, anyways, see yah." Trever said. Melody and Simon watch Trever walk home till he was out of sight and smiled. They looked at their watches, it should have been past midnight but it was only 7:30. They smiled and walked inside their house asking the question,

"What's for dinner?"

**Was that ending bogus? yes! Was this a good story? Absolutly! COMMENT! Oh continue reading camp competitive.**


End file.
